New Trials crew read The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura and Friends
by Bubulona
Summary: Fanfic of a fanfic. What happens when the New Trials crew finds their story as a fanfiction? New Trials of CCS belongs to Wish-chan. A small gift for Wish-chan for her birthday :) Hope you enjoy it :)


_**One "normal" day in Tomoeda…**_

Daidouji Tomoyo, age 16, was Seijou High's perfect girl. She was talented, smart, kind, beautiful, anything anyone could name. However, what many people did not know—except for her friends—was that Tomoyo filmed Sakura's adventures as the Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards. Tomoyo filmed every possible moment; from Sakura fighting the dark forces to Sakura eating and sleeping. But there was one thing that no one, including Sakura, knew about Tomoyo.

She loved reading manga and watching anime.

But more than that she loved reading…fanfiction.

And because of this here we have our story.

* * *

Tomoyo, while uploading videos of her beloved cousin Sakura, had this queer yet exciting idea.

What about if she searched, just to see, if there was some fanfiction about her best friend? After all she had won a contest by using Sakura's life and adventure as a card captor.

She was startled when she came across a particular website.

This was definitely an important thing to call the circle.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"So you are saying that there is a website where we can find everything about what has happened?" Miho questioned with a frown. However, inside she felt a bit happy, even if it was kind of creepy. She was part of a story!

"What's the name?" Kai asked with him laptop in hand. "Do you know the website?"

Tomoyo nodded. "The website is: .net"

When they all enter they saw a nice website. It was black with stars, a picture of Sakura and Syaoran holding a star, and on the title it said _*WISH FOR A STAR: A CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, SYAORAN AND FRIEND'S SHRINE*._ Underneath that was a brief introduction to the story, and underneath the introduction were some oval shaped titles saying _Realizations, Reflections, River, New Trials, and Destination_. To the right of these were simple words to describe what was inside each of those if clicked on.

Meilin leaned forward to Kai's computer. Because she was close to Kai Meilin tried containing her blushing cheeks by saying, "I suppose you found the story inside 'New Trials'."

Tomoyo nodded once again. Kai clicked it and found a website with a lot of chapters and fanart.

"Let's read the chapters," Miho suggested. She couldn't hold her excitement. She was so excited that she was jumping up and down.

Sakura asked in confusion, "But how do we know this is real?"

Everyone started talking amongst themselves with the exception of Eriol and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo cleared her throat, "Because I've been videotaping Sakura-chan for a long time and many of the things that appear in the story seem pretty accurate. There are many things that I might not know but someone else might."

Kai clicked on the chapter called 'Prologue'

Eriol spoke for the first time, "Who will read first?"

"I want to!" Miho exclaimed. "I want to practice my narrator's voice." Oh boy how excited she was!

She cleared her voice and started with the title.

"The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura, Syaoran and Friends," Miho began.

"I think New Trials seems perfect, as a title I mean," Kero-chan mumbled. "All the trials Sakura-chan has had to face were new than the ones when capturing the cards. What I don't get is why add the brat's name."

Kai frowned. "It should be The New Trials of Kaitou Magician, Meilin and Underlings." Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. "I believe it's a wonderful name." Meilin gave him the evil eye and shushed him.

**Prologue**

_**How long have I stayed in Japan? Has it already been two years?**_** Li Syaoran frowned slightly as he stared out the window of his room. The leaves were beginning to take hues of golden and brown. Things had been quiet for several months now. He was starting to lead a more normal life without worrying about Clow ****Cards****, Clow Reed, or any of the complex problems that evolved around battling. Looking at a leaf falling gently with the breeze, Syaoran ruefully smiled. Anyway, though it had been hard, it was fun while it lasted.**

_**Ring, ring!**_** Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted. He could hear his butler Wei get the phone. He walked to the ****living room****. "Who is it, Wei?"**

"**It is your mother."**

"**My mother!" **_**What could she possibly want from me?**_** With shaking hands, Syaoran took the receiver. "M-mother?"**

"**Syaoran, my loved son! How long it has been since I last heard your voice! So, how are you these days? You aren't sick? Do you eat well? Well, I'm sure Wei is taking good care of you," Li Ielan said.**

"I don't remember Aunt Ielan being like that," Meilin commented. "Though that is exactly how Syaoran acts when he hears his mother's voice." To this she laughed. She got several looks that meant _shush. _She pouted.

**Syaoran frowned. It wasn't like his mother to babble on. "Mother, why did you call? It's not my birthday, nor any special occasion."**

"**Why, can't I even talk to my own son! Well, actually, I do have a reason." She paused, "I want you to come home."**

Everyone looked at Meilin while she had an 'I told you so' expression.

"**Home?" Syaoran's mind raced. Home. Japan was his home now, with all his friends and sense of happiness and belonging. There was no way he possibly could leave it. Hong Kong seemed miles away, another life. "I-I can't!"**

Sakura smiled tenderly while everyone else said 'aw'.

"**What do you mean? The Clow Cards are captured, though I am disappointed in your part of it. You were **_**supposed**_** to represent the Li clan. Anyway, I'm sure that you don't need to stay and help that girl, the Clow Card Mistress any longer."**

_**How does she know that I helped Sakura?**_

"**It's time that you returned home to your family and relatives. It is ridiculous to have a boy your age living all on your own."**

**Suddenly, he felt tired and worn out. "Yes Mother, whatever you say…Good-bye."**

Touya nodded with a triumph smile. "Good thing that brat left." All he had caused his little sister were problems. Touya believed that if you searched for the definition of problem in a dictionary you would find a picture of Li Syaoran.

Kai frowned deeply. "That's all Syaoran did? I expected him to have more backbone."

Sakura, with a sweet, soft and understanding voice said, "He is the Chosen One. Besides, he has to obey his mother. Let's not criticize him; he has come a long way."

**Syaoran sighed heavily as he put the phone down and trudged back to his room. Taking out his long neglected sword form his closet, he did a few whipping passes with it to cool off his frustration. Then he slammed the sword into the floor and plopped upon his bed.**

"Well, someone is upset," commented Kero-chan to no one in particular.

"**Sakura-chan, doesn't Li-kun seem strange, today?" Daidouji Tomoyo asked. "He's been frowning and sighing."**

**Kinomoto Sakura laughed. "Doesn't that mean that he is in his usual mood?"**

"**No, there's something on his mind."**

**Yanagisawa Naoko butted in, "Maybe he's haunted by a ghost!"**

"HOE!" Sakura screamed.

Touya shook his head, "Once an ogre always an ogre." Sakura pouted and shouted with a fist in the air, "ONII-CHAN!"

Everyone chuckled at the sibling's relationship.

"**No, maybe he's in love. He's thinking how to propose!" Sasaki Rika exclaimed.**

With a sigh Meilin commented, "I wish he proposed to me." Kai frowned. Secretly he was jealous of the fact that Meilin still had some first-love feelings for Syaoran. He then started formulating a plan. What if he proposed to Meilin? She would probably blush, ask if he was joking, and kick him. Or maybe she would say yes. That brought a goofy smile to his lips.

Meilin raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

Kai responded. "Nothing."

**During break, Sakura walked up to Syaoran. Gently, she asked, "Syaoran-kun, is anything the matter?"**

**Abruptly, he replied, "I'm going back to Hong Kong."**

**To cover up her astonishment and disappointment, she stammered, "Oh-oh. I guess that's wonderful for you. You must miss your family and home. After all, you have no reason to stay in Japan."**

**Syaoran scowled. Suddenly, from behind him, Takashi Yamazaki interrupted, "In the ancient Asiatic days, the Chinese warriors often traveled to accomplish their missions. They had to adjust to many places to fight nobly. They were honored and welcomed by the people where ever they went, since they were legendary. Yet, they say that one's true home is where their heart lies. Their heart lies where their most loved one, their soul mate…"**

At that last part everyone, except Sakura, thought of Syaoran's love for Sakura.

**Syaoran stalked off to the classroom and Sakura looked in puzzlement.**

"**Hoe-e! I can't believe he left without saying good-bye!"**

**Tomoyo chuckled and said, "Maybe he was afraid that he would fall apart if he had to face you before leaving to Hong Kong."**

**Sakura gave a glare that rivaled Syaoran's own death glare.**

Everyone looked at Sakura. She sweateddropped and giggled. She could have her moments…right?

"**Ohohohoho! You kind of look like him right now!"**

"That happens when you spend a lot of time with someone," Miho said.

**Sakura sighed. There was no point in talking to Tomoyo in this type of mood.**

**That night, Sakura lay awake, tossing and turning in her bed. He could have at least said good-bye. He just left. **_**I'll probably never see him again**_**. For some strange reason, her eyes were glassy. How fierce he looked when she first met him. But he had a kind, caring personality after his first appearance. **_**All those times together, trying hard to capture the Clow Cards, facing Yue-san, and overcoming Eriol-kun, he was always there for me. He's my good friend.**_** All the memories flooded her. Despite all the hardships, those were the happy, exciting days. She remembered how he… no. She will forget. **_**Forget him. He's gone from your life now.**_

Miho stopped reading. She looked at Sakura and kept reading. She wanted to cry for some reason but she also wanted to punch Sakura. How could she be like that sometimes?

**Gradually, Sakura drifted into a turmoil of dreams. Her heart began to beat faster. A boy and a girl her own age were standing on a high cliff, laughing cruelly. Yet, she could not see their faces, which were dark under the full moon, except for their flickering golden eyes. The girl said, "We'll get you, Cherry Blossom. You and the Little Wolf, also. Just wait and see."**

**Suddenly, Sakura screamed. Syaoran was falling down the edge of the bottomless cliff, his hand desperately stretching towards her.**

"**No! Syaorannnnnn!"**

Miho, on purpose, stopped reading, causing everyone except Tomoyo—who had read all the chapters—Eriol, Eron and Yue, to exclaim, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

**She bolted up in bed, screaming. Kinomoto Touya and her father came running to her room. "What's the matter, Sakura?"**

"**I-its nothing, onii-chan. Just a nightmare, that's all. Really, I'm fine."**

**Yet, Sakura had an uneasy feeling about the future.**

And everyone, at that moment, knew what that future was about.

"**Are we ready, my dear brother, Eron?" Chang Erika asked with an evil gleam in her hazel eyes flecked with gold.**

"**Not yet, my dear, not yet. Just wait a little while longer for our powers to reach its fullest. Then… then you know our plans." Chang Eron smiled a charming smile, except for that mysterious flickering in eyes that matched with his twins'.**

Everyone looked at Eron who glared at everyone else. "Those were back in my Dark days so stop staring."

"Who will read next?" Miho asked.

"I will," Meilin offered.

"This is so exciting!" Miho exclaimed. To know that there was fanfiction about them and to know that so many people followed their story was amazing. However, Miho frowned and sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-san…what are you doing?"

Tomoyo, who had her videocamera ready, was filming everything. "Ho ho ho! I can't let a single moment pass by." This was just the beginning.

* * *

**Bubulona: This is sort of a birthday gift I had in mind for Wish-chan :) I got the idea while reading too many Percy Jackson fanfics :P Anyway, I really that she likes it :3 and anyone who gets to read it too. I also want to thank Amethyst Beloved for always encouraging me and giving me ideas :D if she had never send me a message or commented on my things I would have never joined the group. I'm too shy :# . Hopefully I will be able to draw more fanart and write fanfic.**


End file.
